This invention relates generally to gas turbine combustor technology and, more specifically, to a quick disconnect combustor endcover or casing assembly.
In certain land-based power generation gas turbine engines, plural combustors are arranged in an annular array about the turbine rotor to provide for the combustion of fuel and to guide the energized combustion products into the turbine section to drive the turbine. Each combustor typically includes an outer casing which defines the external boundary of the combustor, a flow sleeve for distributing compressor discharge air to the head end of the combustor while cooling a liner which encloses the combustion process, and a transition piece for flowing the combustion products into the turbine section. The combustor also includes a plurality of fuel nozzles coupled to an endcover at the head end of the combustor. Air and fuel are supplied through the endcover to the fuel nozzles for combustion within the liner.
Current technology utilizes conventional multi-bolt, metallic flange-on-flange connections for attaching endcovers to turbine casings. Since the combustor is one of most frequently-inspected and replaced gas turbine components, improving access to the combustor internals, via the endcover, would be a key step toward minimizing outage durations and maximizing turbine availability. Accordingly, there remains a need for a combustor endcover or casing that is easily removed and reinstalled to shorten service outage duration while retaining sealing requirements with the combustor.